Syrax the Mutilator
It was assumed long ago that anyone who knew Syrax's origins was already dead. That he was a threat was clear, and that was enough for any member of the Inquisition. The fact that every time he is destroyed his disembodied soul comes back in an even more deformed and scarred body. Appearence and Personality Syrax is a thing of horror. Standing at 7'5" in hulking black armour, his face is covered in pale, dead skin, lined with numerous scars and burns. The upper half of the left side of his lip has been burned away completely, and a fraction of dead skin has been pulled over it. His eyes are pure white, and almost always narrowed with cold rage. Long scything talons extend from the fingers of his gauntlets. Syrax is a creature full of loathing. Human he may have been once, but any semblance of that humanity faded along with his devotion to Zamorak. He is now filled with loathing, both for himself and the world around him. He is cold, heartless and merciless. He tends to lead any forces he commands himself, to bathe himself in as much blood as possible before moving on to the next assault. First Sighting (2nd age) Syrax was first mentioned during the second age, when he appeared along with a large group of mercenaries and Renegade knights called the Black Plague. Syrax set his sights on a group of Guthixian knights called the Soul Knights. He led an assault on their central Bastion, a place by the name of Mara Palace. Syrax destroyed the Bastion and challenged the Soul Knight's leader, a man by the name of Quintus Crux, and almost killed him. After this victory, and after the Soul Knights faded from existence into myth and legend, Syrax also vanished, slaughtering the disbanded members of the Black Plague before doing so. Not one member of the 900 strong army was found alive, but for now...the threat of Syrax had been eliminated. Rise of the Mutilator Syrax was not spoken of and, after a long time, was forgotten. Left to the deepest recesses of the human mind, the creature that had once been human drew off the hatred, despair and anger that fed those he had once called Kin when he was mortal. Syrax formed numerous pacts with Demons, gaining followers, strength, and Demonic abilities, what he liked to call "Gifts". Eventually, Syrax gained sufficient power to provoke a return to the material world. Inhabiting the body of a long dead warlord, Syrax was gifted with a colossal suit of armour that enhanced his physical abilities to even greater heights. This was not necromancy, as many beleived it to be, it was something else, as Syrax had returned completely by himself. Syrax set about gathering followers, and soon a cult began to grow, which revered Syrax as a prophet of Zamorak. However, the Inquisition, most secretive of organisations, soon took an interest in Syrax's activities, and dispatched a young Inquisitor by the name of Garran Crux to eliminate Syrax. Both fought in a desparate battle at the summit of Karamja Volcano, and Syrax almost attained that which he had sought after for so long, Demonhood. Crux was almost killed by the demonically pumped warlord. Syrax cut and beat Crux mercilessly, shrugging off any return blows with apparent ease. At the crucial moment, Crux jammed his sword into Syrax's upper lip, making the seemingly indomitable lord flinch, and giving Crux the time to hack through the Mutilator's neck. Syrax's last words were that he vowed to return and destroy Crux, along with all those who called themselves his allies and friends. The Crux of the Problem More recently, those who called themselves allies to the Inquisitor who had destroyed Syrax have had encounters with an impossibly strong human in a suit of midnight black armour. This figure has marked two so far, Bella Kivail and Lyvia Artio, with neat slashes to the left side of the neck. It is unknown if this figure is Syrax, but the Inquisition has been more vigilant than usual lately, as though waiting for something... Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Retired